Transference of Traits
by The Master of Dimensions Jr
Summary: Ishida Uryu is abducted one night to be experimented on by Kurotsuchi. The only problem is that it's not the same Kurotsuchi he came to despise performing "certain" experiments on him and explaining her true intentions. IshiNemu one-shot, UryuxNemu.


**Man, I haven't written a single story for practically over a year now, huh? I haven't even updated my first two stories, but then, that's just me changing interests pretty quickly. From Yu Yu Hakusho to Duck Dodgers, what's my next inspiration going to be? Despite my apparent "fanboyness" for the Mario series, I have yet to successfully come up with a totally original Dimentio fic.**

**This is a little inspiration I have now for Bleach, for a pairing I supported long time. I've only been watching reruns on Adult Swim or around somewhere in the internet, preferably YouTube, but yeah… Anyway, this is an attempted IshiNemu one-shot, which is of course the pairing between Uryu Ishida and Nemu Kurotsuchi, and my first one-shot at that. I haven't had the chance to practice using Japanese terms and formatting, such as surname first or the proper suffixes considering the background of the anime, but please bear with me. And if the characters are kind of OOC, then I tried and have a lot to work on from there… Meh.**

**At least by this time, I have **_**one**_** story proudly completed within my current library…**

**

* * *

**

The night was calm and peaceful within the Soul Society. Most of its denizens have prepared for sleep. By most, nearly everyone except a certain calculating taicho of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13 was in bed resting for the next day. Within the tranquil blanket of the night, Kurotsuchi Mayuri had been working on one single experiment that might possibly revolutionize the fighting abilities for Soul Reapers, specifically for himself.

"That's it… Gently now…," Kurotsuchi Mayuri muttered to himself, eyes wide upon the delicate experiment. With a pair of sanitized rubber gloves and a set of thin metal tweezers, he probed around the experiment with extreme caution. His hand shook slightly upon the building tension. _One sudden wrong move and…_

_Bang!_

"Damn it all!" Kurotsuchi roared, throwing aside all his precariously hard work. Mayuri glanced up in the room, at the certain direction of his fukutaicho and synthetic daughter's quarters. "Nemu, I bet _you're_ the one behind this!" Whether Nemu had been part of the loud noise that sabotaged his experiment or not, Mayuri was going up to her room regardless just to take some anger out on her for his abrupt failure.

* * *

_Earlier in Nemu's room…_

"Ugh… what… what happened?"

"You're finally awake, Quincy-san," a soft, unemotional voice said. For some strange reason, Ishida Uryu found himself in Kurotsuchi Nemu's presence, the fukutaicho of the 12th Division and daughter of the man he openly despised for using his early Quincy predecessors, especially his grandfather, as disposable experiments.

"Y-You!" Uryu exclaimed, attempting to stand. He soon discovered that he was bound and tied to a simple wooden chair, his arms restrained behind the chair. He was strangely glad that he still had his usual clothes on, regarding the fact that there was a woman on sight. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"No harm will come upon you, Quincy-san," Nemu replied calmly, stepping out of the shadows of her room with her hands folded in front of her. "I merely kidnapped you from your world and brought you here to mine."

"What! Don't tell me that monster of a father told you to kidnap me here for his twisted research! Do you even know the consequences of abducting—?"

"Please don't interrupt," Nemu requested, tilting her head to the side as she apparently did not understand the last Quincy's frustration at his predicament. "Mayuri-sama did not order me to bring you here. I brought you here by my own will."

Her last three words were still ringing in Uryu's head. Nemu had actually did something of her free will that _her father_ was not aware of? Something did not sound right, as far as the Quincy knew of her history with Mayuri. Unaware that he was still gaping, Uryu looked closely upon Nemu's person to see if there was any sign of deception. She remained cool as a cucumber, still confused at his actions.

"Is there… a problem?" she asked.

"If you didn't kidnap me for your father's experiments, then what was the purpose for you having me?"

He could not see clearly in the dark, but Ishida Uryu could have sworn that a small smile and a dim glow of red appeared on the withdrawn fukutaicho's innocent and youthful face. This was starting to go beyond his previous understanding of the melancholic woman that had taken him hostage. Just what were Nemu's intentions anyway?

"You can see how different Mayuri-sama and I are despite him having created me," Nemu explained, showing off her gorgeous body to the Quincy hostage. Uryu was prompted to look away once "certain thoughts that most likely went against the Pride of the Quincy" emerged in his mind. Nemu felt a sort of sharp pang inside of her when he tried looking away from her, but ignored it in hopes that it would not bother her longer. "But now, I think I've finally developed something similar to Mayuri-sama."

"Like what?" Uryu asked dryly.

"A knack for experimentation," Nemu summed up without a second thought. Uryu finally had the nerve to look at her again. If she was somehow anything like her father in terms of experimentation, then Ishida knew that he had a right to fear for his life with the last resort of killing in self-defense. Nemu began her approach, one foot at a time.

"I still don't understand one thing. Why experiment with me now?"

"I guess I should tell you my purpose then," Nemu replied softly, hands placed upon the obi around her waist. "Do you recall the encounters we've had?" Uryu nodded, observing her intently for her next move. "The first time was when you and your friends came to the Soul Society to rescue Kuchiki Rukia, where my father took interest in you and attacked you."

"Yeah, I remember," Uryu nodded again. "Just so you know, I still aimed to kill him. It was just bad luck I missed his head." Nemu smiled slightly; his stubbornness was something to behold for sure.

"You still spared him, which had earned you my gratitude and the antidote," Nemu continued, suddenly tugging upon the obi around her curvaceous waist. It was unsuccessful at coming off, but Uryu gaped upon the possibility that it did. "You're staring. Are you curious of me?"

"Don't take it the wrong way," Uryu mumbled, quickly looking away again with an embarrassed blush. His refusal to look at her again made her feel another pang inside; for some reason, Nemu felt more discouraged than facing Mayuri's abuse.

"We met again by the waterfall when you had lost your Quincy powers," Nemu continued, resuming an even tone. Uryu looked back at her sympathetically.

"That was when you offered me back my power," Uryu added, looking down softly. "You know, I never really got a chance to thank you for that actually." His chivalry made Nemu feel warm. Every time he said something kind to her or performed a gracious action for her, Kurotsuchi Nemu felt a surging comforting emotion that somehow kept driving her to be with him. Emotions aside, Nemu resumed her explanation.

"How about back in Hueco Mundo when we fought the Arrancar, Szayel Aporro Granz?"

"A lot did happen that time with us," Uryu mused.

His mind wandered back to the battle where Mayuri and said Arrancar fought, along with questionable end results following the battle when he needed to be healed. Uryu inadvertently allowed his mind to wander to where he struggled against Nemu's hold when Mayuri offered his "services" to heal him, with an additional free rebuild thrown in. The Quincy suddenly gulped, also recalling the so-called attempt Nemu made to keep him quiet. His eyes fell upon the same part of her anatomy that became larger and closer in his view. He wanted it to have been his stressful imagination, but he could have sworn that upon the sudden realization of her bloomed bosoms being right in front of his face, Nemu took advantage of his distress and basically suffocated him to allow Mayuri to help. Dare he say it, Uryu thought that she wanted to suffocate him through that particular method and possibly _enjoyed_ it thoroughly.

"T-Too close! Too close! Too close! _Too close_!" Uryu yelled, suddenly panicking as Nemu purposely leaned in front of him, giving him a clear view of her breasts and visible cleavage. He was one of the few teenagers, aside from Kurosaki Ichigo, to have enough respect and control to not give in to the influence of raging teenage hormones and practically jump at the first sexy woman he would see.

"What is?" Nemu asked as if she did not know what the last Quincy was screaming about; Ishida Uryu could have sworn that an impious smirk suddenly formed on her otherwise flawless face. It was all piecing together for him, as if there was any other conclusion to be made at the current moment. In fact, he could not think of any other as her breasts closed in on him: Kurotsuchi Nemu somehow developed an attraction to him, a _romantic_ attraction that teen males and females often share. The only problem was that Nemu was not properly taught on such behavior, and thus was running on random impulses that somehow gave her the ability to even defy Mayuri, prime example being this moment.

Déjà vu had apparently struck again. The only difference was that Uryu's chair tilted back onto the floor, creating a loud audible sound that echoed within the entire hall. He managed to get away from Nemu for the time being. The sullen fukutaicho looked away, seemingly looking more distraught than usual.

"Do you… not like me?" Nemu asked quietly. Uryu looked up despite the mild head trauma upon landing on his head, noticing how watery and shimmering her green eyes were. Being the sympathetic Quincy that he was, he understood that his actions of looking away and refusing her had offended the developing real woman part of her. Even Kurotsuchi Nemu had the needs of a woman; Mayuri never paid much concern to it. "Do you not find me to your penchant?"

"It's not that," Uryu quickly intervened to prevent her from crying; he could not stand to see a woman cry, especially if he wound up being the cause. "By the Pride of the Quincy, I have sworn not to treat women the way I've seen you treated by your father. All I have for you is the utmost respect and care for you, Soul Reaper or not." He figured that he should have added the part of her being a Soul Reaper despite how much he despised Soul Reapers in the past just to calm her down.

"R-Respect? Care?" Nemu repeated, looking down upon him. "Is that all you harbor for me? Do you not harbor the same attraction that transferred from you for me?"

"…What do you mean?"

"Your human behavior, the behavior of other Soul Reapers, especially from the Shinigami Women's Association, had a prolonged effect on me with you being the key that unlocked it, in that analogy," Nemu explained, kneeling down next to him. She knelt closer to him, soft eyes gazing upon his entire face and warm breath colliding upon his forehead. "In terms you can understand, I guess you can say that a transfer of your traits have been in order."

_I bet she got it all from Rangiku,_ Uryu thought, rolling his eyes behind his glasses. His skepticism slowly melted upon closer look upon the sincere expression on her melancholic face.

"I want to be clear on where you stand with me, Quincy-san. Do you hold an attachment of me, regardless of the size of closeness you have? Do you find me… unattractive?" There was a hint of fear in her emotionless voice for the last question. Truly, a lot of things have transferred into Nemu, far beyond what her father could control.

"Hmm…" Truth be told, the honest sympathy Ishida Uryu had for Nemu's plight gave him a reason to trust her as he did. He believed her when she gave him the antidote for the poison from Mayuri's Bankai. After all, there would have been no point for her to finish him off when he was poisoned from the start. Following that, she was sent to him to offer him back his lost Quincy powers through a special Quincy artifact, even though it by the order of Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Despite that ambush, Nemu was utterly sincere in wanting to help him recover his powers. Finally when he thought about his abrupt "acquaintance" with her bosoms, just like any other young man, albeit stubborn to admit it and proper to a fault, Uryu _did_ find Nemu's beauty to be quite attractive, which had literally left him breathless.

"You haven't answered," Nemu spoke, her voice starting to shake. Was she actually scared of what he thought about her? Him, a Quincy that naturally hated Soul Reapers, especially her father's, and she cared about his opinion on her?

"Nemu-san," spoke Uryu, adjusting his head up from his tied-up position. Nemu looked upon him with complete attention, her eyes vibrant to every action he would take. "I do care for you, but please understand that if my pace for liking you is a bit slow, then that's just who I am. I have yet to fully comprehend you, but if it does make you feel more at peace, I really do like you. And…"

Before the Quincy could continuing appeasing the fukutaicho that was beginning to adapt more human qualities, the latter gave him a tight hug around his head and upper torso. Uryu was cut off the moment he relieved that speechless experience with Nemu's breasts hovering right in front of his beet-red face.

"I… I feel happy to hear you say that," Nemu said, a rush of foreign, but warm emotions of happiness filling her heart, so different than what she usually dealt with her father. "Would you now partake in my experiments now that I know you like me?"

"Experiments…?" Uryu repeated weakly, muffled under Nemu's body.

"I've want to try out how particular males, like you, react when I do certain actions with my body. I've already come up with different stimuli that should initiate a sort of arousal from you."

"…W-What?" Uryu mumbled, steam fogging up his glasses. He suddenly felt lightheaded and wondered if he should have been less optimistic in telling Nemu about how he felt towards her.

* * *

_Back with Mayuri…_

The taicho of the 12th Division had finally made it up to Nemu's room, a plain door at a secluded corner of his residence. Still feeling sore over his failed experiment, Kurotsuchi Mayuri was ready to release the rest of his anger on his daughter after he knocked aside the door.

"Nemu, you ungrateful wench!" Mayuri hissed from the other side of the door. He pushed the door aside, only to stumble upon a discovery even he was not ready to face. "N-Nemu, what the hell!"

Kurotsuchi Mayuri found his daughter engaging in some sort of activity he deemed to be inappropriate to describe, as far as he wanted to anyway. Nemu had loosed the top of her black kimono, revealing her thin, silky shoulders. She was kneeling down on a fallen chair that had white clothed legs kicking out in conjunction to her subtle movements. As far as Mayuri was concerned, she was shaking her bootie right in front of him and did not even know.

"Nemu! Nemu, stop that this instant!" Mayuri growled. The only thing that angered him more than her wagging her firm butt out to him was that instance that she did not obey his command. He grew impatient and went over to what Nemu was really doing. "Nemu, what are… uh…"

Kurotsuchi Mayuri actually fell speechless. Nemu was smothering and kissing the head of the last Quincy, even as Uryu continued yelling underneath her boobs. She was too into her experiments to even hear his warning of her father in her room. All this time, she had the Quincy with her and did not even bother alerting him. With the time getting deeper into the night, he had already missed out on a lot of opportunities to experiment on Uryu. Regardless, Nemu had managed to bring back the perfect specimen to him and thus would make the most of it.

"Ah, Nemu, I believe I shall be taking that test subject now," Mayuri announced with an eager grin, about to reach out to them only for Nemu to turn away. "What… you disrespectful child! Give him here!"

"I humbly apologize, Mayuri-sama," Nemu spoke, breaking the bond between her lips and Uryu's lips, "but I'm in the middle of transfer right now." Transfer? Transfer of what?

"Please, a worthless girl like you has nothing to give to the Quincy," Mayuri scoffed.

"On the contrary, he's giving _me _love," Nemu retorted calmly, smiling before she resumed making out with an a stunned Ishida Uryu. The Quincy was not the only one stunned by the sudden changes in Nemu. Perhaps something more than love was being transferred in their kiss. Mayuri could practically see her inheriting the Quincy's rebellious demeanor towards him, thus developing another defect.

"Che… I'll see to your defects as soon as you hand over that Quincy!" Mayuri roared. He grabbed onto a part of Nemu's kimono, forcibly pulling her off Uryu.

"Not so fast!" the bellow of Kurosaki Ichigo suddenly intervened, crashing in through the room window with the assistance of Abarai Renji.

"What the hell is this!" Mayuri demanded, throwing aside Nemu upon the intrusion of those two hot-headed Soul Reapers.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, my friend here claims that he and Inoue saw your daughter make off with Ishida before he made it to his apartment," Renji explained, tightly gripping the hilt of his zanpakto, Zabimaru. "You know the rules regarding… well, everything you do. Abduction is totally going to punish you for this."

"So give back Ishida now before I kick your ass out of your own district and before the justice system here saves you," Ichigo threatened.

"I haven't even laid a single finger on the Quincy since he was here," Mayuri scoffed before stepping aside, revealing a barely covered Nemu sitting by the wall, recovering from her previous experimenting. "She, on the other hand, practically had her hands and feet all over that glorious specimen." Ichigo and Renji glanced closely at Nemu, who although was decently clothed had exposed some more parts of her body and stripped off some articles of clothing, which included her footwear. Whatever possibility Mayuri mentioned seemed to be believable.

"So, you did send her to abduct Ishida?"

"I already mentioned that I was not aware of it until now, boy. But you know what? Go ahead and take the Quincy back with you. Now that you're here, there's no point trying to keep him for myself," Mayuri sighed, glancing over at Nemu, who uncharacteristically had a euphoric smile to match that lusty red blush on her face. "Even if I did try to keep him, Nemu probably ruined the Quincy specimen beyond my repair with her imperfections for 'love' and 'desire'. Sickening…"

Ichigo and Renji went over to Uryu, who was strangely quiet among the chaos. His unconscious form was still tied to the chair on the ground. They soon found his face to be flushed red, covered slightly in sweat, debatable if it was really his own, his glasses removed, his mouth agape, and a small dose of blood seeping down his nose. Renji grinned at Ichigo, who continued looking back and forth between Uryu and Nemu.

"Ishida's finally got some, eh Ichigo?" quipped Renji, playfully jabbing the substitute Soul Reaper in the ribs with an elbow. Ichigo remained speechless, yet managed a smirk for his Quincy rival.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't know what was going on in my head when I wrote this. I gave it my best shot. Hopefully, the characters weren't too out of character. I'm still wondering if this is a possibility, but this is fiction, meaning anything within reason and rationality could happen. For rationality, I was also partly inspired by fan art of Nemu on top of Ishida in a random AMV, except he wasn't tied in a chair but was flat on his back, on a bed or something. So if a relationship _did_ occur between them, I'd say Nemu would be the dominant, albeit clueless, one considering her past. It is logical.**

**So please review and let me know how this one-shot turned out. How did I do and did you like it?**


End file.
